I'd Lie
by ihaveasandbox
Summary: I could tell her many things, I could tell her that when he laughs his eyes sparkle, I could tell her that he didn't cut his hair in fourth year so he could be like Bill, I could tell her that he doesn't like his freckles. Not a song fic, OneShot.


**A/N Ok, this came to me in a dream…. Nah I'm just playing ya this came to me while I was **_**watching **_**a Harry Potter movie. Now if I get some information wrong it is only because I don't have my books with me and that means I am unable to reference and get the facts completely straight.**

**Disclaimer: I (insert name here) do not legally own the rights to (insert series name here) and they belong to the author of said fandom. **

**Now to be less formal I will balance a ball on my nose much like a stereotypical seal would.**

* * *

Hermione P.O.V

The match is tomorrow. My only hope is that he won't make a fool out of himself like he normally does. Maybe we could win? Wow what a friend I am thinking that we may win when my two best friends are on the team, not to mention Ginny. I could hear Padma gossiping to Lavender like they normally do on the nights that end in Y.

"Did you know that Cho Chang is now currently dating James Sucherfield?"

"Really? When did this happen, Pad?"

"Well, Lav I heard that he helped comfort her in the great hall because its her last year and Cedric is gone" Padma said with relish.

"She should just get over Cedric I mean he's dead. Get over it, you know?"

Wow could she get any more disrespectful? Cedric is dead, yes he has been gone for two years but that doesn't mean it is so easy to forget someone that important in your life. These are the times I wish Ginny was in my dorm, how is it possible that the only other two Gryffindor girls are ones obsessing over such silly things like gossip and the lives of the people around them.

"Ugh, didn't take her long to get over Harry then?" Lavender said.

"Oh yes, who could give up the Boy-Who-Lived so easily?" Padma replied.

"You know he isn't a toy, he is a real person!" I interrupted.

I know I should of done that but they just manage to rile me up by saying some of the few things that get on my nerves!

"Eavesdropping much? Go back to your studying" Lavender scoffed.

Stupid, stupid Hermione, you are not to let yourself listen to there child topics. I should just study, I have NEWT's next year, they are going to be worse than OWL's, also I have to read up on Potions. Harry just needs to stop with that book! Then you can go back to being of class, no Hermione you should be proud, he hasn't read that much in ages.

"How can I get Ron to like me?" I heard Lavender say.

What? Every alarm I have in my body was going off at that point, what is she playing at?

"How can I get him? I know that Quidditch match is on tomorrow I can comfort him is he loses or 'congratulate' him if he wins"

Wow can she get any more pathetic? She reads to many of those magazines.

She doesn't even know anything about Ron or his family, I do. I have met all his brothers, his mum, his father, even his brothers girlfriends, I know that Percy is being a prat even if I won't admit it to him.

"Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE?"

"Huh? What? Yes, Lavender what is it?" I asked the girl who is right in my face.

Lavender stepped back "I asked if you could tell me something about Ron" oh that would be it.

I could tell her many things, I could tell her that when he laughs his eyes sparkle, I could tell her that he didn't cut his hair in fourth year so he could be like Bill, I could tell her that he doesn't like his freckles, I could tell her that in first year he had dirt on his nose which I noticed and only told him so I could keep the conversation, I could tell her that he is so innocent but at the same time isn't , I could tell her that he can sense the darkness up ahead, I could tell her that he afraid of spiders because of Fred and George,I could tell her that he may get mad at his friends for somethings so small but still he would do anything for them, I could tell her that he is afraid that he will be in brothers and sisters shadow for the rest of his life, I could tell her even if he's being idiot he still can find small details, I could tell her that when he smiles he lights up everything around him, I could tell her that his family and him will follow Harry into the Chamber of Secrets if its needed, I could tell her that he would do anything for the people he cares about, I could her all these things and more but I am not going to.

"If you wanted to know something about Ron just ask him, he won't hesitate to talk about himself or Harry, besides wouldn't that be a great conversation starter?" I told her.

"I guess you right, but what is his hobbies what does he like to talk about?" she continued to question me.

If I told her the things we talk about she wouldn't be happy besides most of our conversations are about the dark cloud that continues to hang over us but I guess I should tell about our lighter conversations.

"Theres Quidditch, the Chudely Cannons which is his favourite in the league, Harry and Harry's adventure that have continued from first year" thats basically all the lightness except those last two.

"Adventures? What are those?" Padma seemed to be paying an extra amount of attention to this.

"Nothing of your concern" I snapped.

I have had enough of this, I decided to turn back to my books that laid sprawled across my bed and nightstand. Even I couldn't pay attention to my History of magic textbook and piled up my homework and placed it neatly on the ground next to the bed and picked up on my old favourites _Hogwarts: a history. _I flipped to around the back and found a familiar page _The Chamber of Secrets is Salazar Slytherins secret Chamber hidden on the school grounds... _I thought back to second year when I was petrified and even though I haven't ever mentioned this but I heard them. I heard them talking to me when I was petrified, at that point I hadn't ever felt more loved and included in my life, I remember feeling so content about the fact that they were there.

I thought of everything that we have done together as the _Golden Trio _which we were dubbed. Our first year with Professor Quirrell, our second year with the Chamber and the fraud Lockhart, our third year and Sirius Black who turned out to be a nice guy in the end, our fourth year with Harry and that Tournament, our fifth year and Umbridge and the ministry and this year. Even more so I thought of Ron and how we wouldn't ever work and that he wouldn't want a bushy haired, buck toothed know-it-all even if my teeth aren't buck toothed anymore. I kept think back to first year when he risked his life for me, someone he didn't like, but saved my life nonetheless and when he sacrificed himself with that giant chessboard. He truly is an idiot but he is an amazing idiot.

I slowly laid back, still with the book in my hands and fell into a deep sleepy slumber.

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd Lie._

* * *

**Thanks for reading this little story that came from the scary thing called my mind. I know its not a song fic but I just thought those lyrics fit the story and Ron and Hermione.**

** Review my young ones (:**


End file.
